I'm Not Sure How to Say It
by 0T0Y0L0E0R0
Summary: The first chap of the first story i've written of this kind. Lilly starts to adore Miley more than she thinks she should be. Liley. Read this story and please send me reviews. good or bad i can still proly find a way to benefit from them.


**A/N: **Yes, I'm writing a story about Lilly and Miley getting together. If you don't like it then just don't read this story. For those who are actually reading I will add more when I think of more to write. PLEASE Read and Review (R+R). Tell me what you think should happen next and helpful criticism is welcome.

**I'm Not Sure How to Say It.**

"C'mon. 1 more game. Please?" Lilly Truscott said to her best friend Miley Stewart with a pouty face.

"Why we just played like 20 games of foosball in a row. I'm bored of it."

"Then let's play ping pong." She said still whining.

"No I'm tired of these games let's go watch a movie."

"Fine. But only if it can be a movie about ping pong or foosball."

"Ok. We'll watch 'Balls of Fury'. Is that ok with you?" Miley said back to Lilly sounding pretty annoyed.

So they headed up to Miley's room to watch the movie. Lilly was 2 steps from the top when she tripped on one of Jackson's baseballs and twisted her ankle really badly. She was worried and thought she had broken it. Miley didn't see Lilly fall and simply started teasing her by saying "Oh. Stop being such a drama queen and just get up. It's probly not even sprained or anything."

When Lilly glared at her Miley finally looked at it and realized how bad it was. She tried to wake up Jackson or Robbie Ray but neither woke up. Miley ended up having to help walk Lilly down to the hospital which luckily was only 3 blocks away. After about half of the first block Lilly couldn't walk anymore and asked Miley if she could carry her. Miley whined about it but agreed to help her friend and gave her a piggyback down the rest of the way to the hospital. When they got there the doctor confirmed that Lilly simply sprained her ankle badly rather than broken it and said that she would have to stay off of it for about 3 weeks. The doctor gave the injured freshmen a pair of crutches so that she could walk home. When they got back to Miley's house Lilly sat down and called her mother imediatly. Her mother told her that she could still stay at Miley's for the night so she did.

_2 weeks later_

"You're so sexy when you're doing what I tell you to." Lilly teased as Miley got her a glass of water.

"Whatever." Miley said with a sigh.

"Oh. You know you love it when I talk tha-" Miley cut her off by putting her hand over Lilly's mouth. Lilly decided to escape by licking her hand and it worked. Miley tripped backward over a coffee table as she jumped away because she was disgusted by Lilly licking her hand. She blushed from the embarrassment because she spilled water all over her thin, tight, white shirt. Lilly noticed this and thought to herself 'wow. I never realized how perfect Miley's body was. So tight and hot… WAIT TRUSCOTT WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!! That's your BEST FRIEND your thinking about that way.' She couldn't help but think 'Why did I suddenly think of Miley that way?'

Miley ran upstairs to change her shirt when the doorbell rang so the person at the door wouldn't see her purple and pink bra.

Lilly got the door still trying to figure out why she suddenly thought of Miley as 'HOT'. It was just a package by the time Miley came back downstairs the person was gone. By the time Miley got back downstairs Lilly was holding a long cardboard box.

Miley saw the package and asked "Who's the package for Lils?"

"I don't know let me see… It says Billy Ray Cyrus. Who's that?"

"Oh. That was my dad's stage name when he was a singer. Maybe it has something to do with his old band." She explained.

"Maybe it does... Mr. Stewart?" Lilly yelled.

"I'll go check in the garage he's probably tryin to build somthin again." Miley joked.

Miley went out to the extremely unorganized garage. "Daddy?" She yelled trying to find her father.

"What bud?" He said answering his daughter.

"I think 'Billy Ray Cyrus' got a package."

"Oooooohhhh. Maybe it's a guitar." He said hopefully.

"I don't know here open it I'm going back inside." She said as she handed it to him.

When she got back inside Lilly had changed into her swimsuit. "I didn't know you brought that with you to our sleepover."

"Ya. I did. Go change into yours so we can go to the beach. Oh and put on your two piece."

"Why?" Miley asked her blonde friend.

"Just do it please. And hurry." She said naggingly.

After a while Miley came down in a bright orange two piece swimsuit. Lilly thought to herself 'wow she looks even hotter in that than when she spilled water all over herself. LILLIAN ANNE TRUSCOTT YOU ARE NOT SERIOUSLY THINKING ABOUT YOUR _BEST FRIEND _THAT WAY!!'

"Alright I'm ready. Let's go." They proceeded to head to the beach Lilly trying to keep up on her crutches. (A/N: Bet you forgot she had crutches didn't you?)

About half way there Lilly intentionally tripped on her crutches and fell to see how Miley would react.

"Are you ok" Miley said worriedly.

"Ya." Lilly reasured her.

"Here I'll carry you the rest of the way." Miley said as she helped Lilly up to give her a piggyback to the beach. During this Lilly began to think 'Oh, Miley

_I'm not sure how to say this but_

_I'm gonna try my best_

_All I know is that I need you_

_I want you to need me to'_

**A/N: That last part in italics is part of the chorus of a song I'm working on writing which just so happens to have the same title as this story.**


End file.
